


Requests

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT (2017), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Requests, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Writing, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Choose any sentence starter, word, or crossover, tell me which scene, and which IT character, and I will write a story. Also let me know if you are on Tumblr because I post the stories on there, too.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	Requests

‘I don’t like Monday’s but they come around eventually.’

‘I wish I could feel things like you.”

‘When love is real, it finds a way.’

‘We need find a way out.’

‘Feels strange to be going home, doesn’t it?’

‘Can’t I stay up a little later?’

‘We should tell your mom!’

‘They made you cry.’

‘Hey, can we order pizza?’

‘I mean it’s kind of obvious.’

Trace

Pond

Wait

Pillow

Massage

Stand

Miss

Break

Taste

Hold

Toss

Give

Halloween

The Birds

It Follows

The Mist

Cujo

The Shining

Cabin in the Woods

Carrie

1408

“It is only for a little while.”

“Did you hear they?”

“Are you for real?”

“I’m scared.”

“I’ll protect you.”

“Don’t you just love Halloween?”

“Are you sure that we should do this?”

“Bet I can get more candy than you?”

“This is fun?”

“What are you dressing as?”


End file.
